Even Celebrities Get Scared
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: AU- Full summary inside Gabriella is a spoiled, brat, who is a famous singer. Troy is a junior at EHPS. After she performs at EHPS, her mother enrolls her as a full time student. Gabriella has a huge secret. Can the gang and Troy figure it out? Off Hiatus
1. Trailer

**Summary: **_Gabriella's famous; Troy is just a junior at a boarding school, EHPS, East High Preparatory School. She acts like a brat all the time. Her mother gets tired of her attitude and sends her to the very same boarding school. Gabriella is scared to get close to him, because she has a huge secret. Will Troy and the gang figure it out before it's too late? Find out in Even The Famous Get Scared._

**Even Celebrities Get Scared: Trailer**

**AN: Don't own Afraid by Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**Gabriella Montez is a famous singer who visits East High Prep, a boarding school, one day.. **

"Everyone, settle down! We have a special guest today at EHPS. I'm sure you all know her. Miss Gabriella Montez is here to sing us a few songs."

The whole cafeteria goes crazy. The principal walks off down the stairs by the students in the auditorium and a young girl no more than sixteen appears on the stage. All the students yell and clap for her.

"Hey everyone! I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm here to sing you a few songs if you'd like." She says into a microphone.

The whole cafeteria goes crazy once again.

She laughs into the microphone and says, "I'm guessing that's a yes."

**And meets a boy with gorgeous blue eyes**

"Are you okay?" a boy asks as he helps Gabriella off the ground.

"Do I _look _like I'm alright?" Gabriella says angrily.

The boy looks at her confused as she wipes off her pants.

Gabriella just rolls her eyes and says, "What? Did you actually expect me to be nice? News flash: that side of me has been gone for a while."

"My name's Troy." The boy says while stretching out his hand for her to shake.

Gabriella rolls her eyes again and says, "So?"

Troy just rolls his eyes and turns to walk away.

**When she's forced by her mother to come to East High Prep permanently,**

"Mom!" Gabriella whines as they enter the school building.

Maria Montez turns around to face her daughter, which causes Gabriella to stop suddenly.

"Gabriella, I know you don't want to go to school, but I can't handle you anymore! You're a spoiled brat. You need to learn to be a lot less selfish."

Gabriella screams in frustration and follows her mother toward the principal's office. Gabriella's assistants pulling along her thirteen bags of luggage.

**Does she actually hate Troy? **

"Want to go grab something to eat?" Troy asks her.

Gabriella rolls her eyes and continues to text.

"Why would I want to go get something to eat with _**you**_?" She says with disgust.

Troy rolls his eyes and storms out of the room, fed up. She sighs to herself.

**Or, did someone scare her so badly in the past that she's afraid to love? **

"Girl, you know what I think?" Taylor asks Gabriella.

Gabriella doesn't respond, knowing Taylor will tell her anyway.

"I think you're scared to love him." Taylor says while stuffing her face with popcorn.

Gabriella ignores her and watches the movie while laying on her bed.

--

Gabriella cries in Taylor's arms.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Taylor asks worriedly, while casting glances at Chad, Troy, Kelsi, and Jason.

"H-h-h-h-e's back.." She stutters.

**Starring Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

"He abused me, every time we went out. My mom doesn't know. That's why I-I-I-I can't love you, Troy."

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

"I'm going to kill him for ever laying a hand on her."

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

"Chad, something's really wrong with Gabriella."

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

"We'll do whatever it takes to make sure that jerk never hurts you again, Gabriella. That's a promise."

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen**

"I can't believe this is happening."

**Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross**

"What's his name again?

**Socorro Herrera as **

"Where's my baby girl?!"

**Jesse McCartney as Caleb **

"I love you, but you're making this really hard, Gabriella. Guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

**Why am I so **_**afraid**_** to crash down and lose my heart again**

**I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**

**Why am I so **_**afraid**_** to break down and lose my mind again**

**I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**

_**-Afraid by Vanessa Anne Hudgens**_

**Coming Soon to a computer screen near you**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :] **

**AN: Also, check out my other HSM story : HSM3: Freshman Year **


	2. It's Too Early!

**Even Celebrities Get Scared**

**Chapter 1: it's Too Early**

"_Good morning Los Angeles! It's 6:30 in the morning.." _

She groans and hits her radio clock with her hand. She rolls over and tries to go back to sleep. She hears her mother knock on her door.

"Gabriella? Are you not up yet?"

Gabriella Montez groans loudly and puts a pillow over her head.

"It's too early! Remind me _why _I have to go to some stupid school this morning!" Gabriella whines.

You see, Gabriella isn't just a normal sixteen-year-old girl. She's a famous singer, known all over the world. Instead of scolding her daughter, Mrs. Montez ignores her daughter and opens her blinds. Gabriella rolls over in her bed, determined to go back to sleep.

"Gabriella, you have to go see EHPS because it's their annual Christmas Assembly or something of the sort," she pauses and says, "Get up. Now. You have to be there at 12:30."

Gabriella groans and reluctantly sits up in her bed. Mrs. Montez looks at her daughter.

Gabriella rolls her eyes and says, "I'm up. I'm up. Geez. Treat me like a two-year-old why don't you? I'm getting in the shower."

With that said, Gabriella walks to her master bathroom and slams the door with much force. Mrs. Montez sighs and runs a hand through her hair. Gabriella wasn't always like this. In fact, she used to be a sweet, caring, young girl. Mrs. Montez shakes her head and walks out her daughter's bedroom.

"Good morning Miss Montez!" her limo driver says cheerfully and opens her door.

Gabriella groans and replies, "It's too early."

She gets into the limo, followed by her agent and manager. Her cell phone starts ringing.

"_Boy no matter what we go through _

_You step up, I'll step up too_

_It don't matter what the haters say_

_As long as you are my boo" –_ Gabriella's cell phone rings.

Annoyed, Gabriella picks it up and says,

"What?"

"No, no. I specifically said no whip crème! I'm allergic. Just get me my Double Chocolate Chip Frap or you're fired." She says somewhat shouting and flips her phone back.

Gabriella sits back and crosses her legs. She looks at her outfit, wondering if she looks okay. With a gold top with a black leather jacket, skinny blue jeans and black boots, Gabriella looks into her mirror to check her make up.

"Who am I kidding? I look _fabulous_!" Gabriella says with a laugh.

She fixes her curly hair on the ride over to East High Preparatory School.

"George!" Gabriella whines to her driver.

The screen rolls down between the driver and the back seat.

"Yes, Miss Montez?" he says, even though his name is John.

He knows better by now to _never _correct Miss Montez.

"How much longer is it until we get to the airport? I'm bored to death." Gabriella says while texting her best friends.

"I'd say about 15 minutes." The driver replies.

Gabriella groans and snaps, "Okay. Roll it back up. I don't want to look at your baldhead anymore. Now!"

John jumps in his seat and rolls up the window. Meanwhile, Gabriella calls her best friend, Sharpay Evans.

(Sharpay- _Italic, _**Gabriella- Bold**)

"_What? You're wasting my time."_

"**Hey! BFFN! It's Gabriella."**

"_Hey Best Friend For Now! What's going on?"_

Gabriella groans for the millionth time, **"you'll never guess where they're making me go."**

"_Where? Paris? London?"_

"**New Mexico."**

"_But- there's poor people there! You'll catch.. Poor people disease!"_

"**I know! Ew. Germs. I tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen. Oh well. We still on for lunch today in New York?"**

"_Ew that's so disgusting! Anyway, yeah. Totally! Well, I've got to go shopping for a new outfit. I'll talk to you later?"_

"**Totally! Tootles!"**

"_Tootles!"_

Just as Gabriella hangs up, the limo pulls up to a private jet. Gabriella gets impatient waiting for them to open her door, so she opens it herself. She smiles to the paparazzi.

"Gabriella, Gabriella! Are you dating Drake Bell?" One asks.

Gabriella laughs and says, "No, that's been over for a while. I can't talk now, got to go perform at a school for charity. I'll schedule an interview sometime soon! Tootles!"

Gabriella blows kisses to the cameras then walks onto the plane. Once seated, she pulls out her iPod and turns it up as loud as it can go. The plane takes off just as she takes off her Coach sunglasses.

Gabriella sighs.

_It's too dang early for this, _She thinks to herself.

**At East High Preparatory School, in Albuquerque..**

"Hoops!"

After a few minutes, the voice yells again, "Troy! Geez you're deaf."

A boy with brown hair and blue eyes turns around to see another boy with a large Afro holding hands with African American girl.

"Chad! What's up?" He asks and does a complicated handshake with him.

"You're deaf you know that? Not much, I can't wait for the assembly!"

Troy laughs and smiles at his best friend.

The girl next to Chad, Taylor, rolls her eyes and says, "You're just ready to see who's performing then skip the rest of it to go play basketball."

Chad smiles at Troy and they all laugh knowing it's true. The group of three continues to walk towards the lounge in the girl's dorm (which is huge), where they usually meet in the mornings. They walk in to see some of their friends already there.

"Jason, I don't _know_ if she's single!" Kelsi, the small girl with a weird looking hat, exclaims.

Troy, Chad, and Taylor share a look before laughing.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Troy asks while sitting on the couch by his friends.

Jason, a boy with black hair and a red and white jacket, turns to Troy and hands him a flyer.

**Attention EHPS Students: There will be a assembly at 12:30 a.m. If you like the artist Gabriella Montez, then you will be in for a treat! Treat her with the up most respect and remember she didn't have to come here as a treat to you. Meet in the auditorium at exactly 12:25. **

At the end of the flyer, it showed a picture of a young girl with long curly brown hair smiling with amazing brown eyes Troy's breathless just looking at a picture of her.

He takes his eyes away from the flyer and says, "I've never listened to her music before.."

The three girls, Martha (a large girl who has a love for hip-hop), Kelsi, and Taylor all scream in shock.

"You've never listened.." Kelsi starts.

"To Gabriella Montez's…" Taylor gasps.

"Music?!" Martha finishes.

They all glare at him. Troy and the other guys, Zeke (an African American boy who has a mini afro and is wearing a shirt that says "Kiss the Chef"), Jason and Chad laugh at the girls expressions, then stop immediately seeing them glare at them.

"What's so special about her, besides being the hottest girl on the planet?" Jason asks with a smirk.

Kelsi hits him on the chest. He pretends to be hurt. Kelsi rolls her eyes at him.

"She's only the most amazing singer ever!" Martha exclaims.

Taylor smiles and says, "I love her new albums!"

"Chad, have you ever listened to her music?" Troy asks suspiciously

_If Taylor listens to it then her boyfriend might.._, Troy thinks to himself.

Chad blushes and denies it.

"Nah. I don't roll that way." He says, while glaring at Taylor.

Taylor rolls her eyes and says, "Give it up, Chad."

Troy and the boys start laughing.

Chad rolls his eyes and says, "Whatever. She's a pretty good singer."

They all notice the blush still on his cheeks and continue to laugh.

"So.. Who all has classes?" Troy asks while looking out one of the windows to look at the campus.

The campus is huge, but beautiful at EHPS. Only certain students have classes at certain times, depending on their schedule.

"I only have one class, Chemistry, before the assembly. What about you, Jase?" Kelsi speaks up.

Jason groans and says, "I got History at 8:30, then Chemistry after the assembly."

"What about you, Zeke?" Taylor asks.

Zeke smiles and says, "Free until the assembly."

Troy smiles and high-fives him, saying "Me too, dude."

Chad laughs and says, "me three."

They all three give each other high-fives.

"What about you, Tay?" Chad asks his girlfriend of two years.

Taylor smiles and says, "I've got Chemistry II at 3, so I'm free until then."

"Well, guys wanna play a game of basketball?" Troy asks while tying one of his shoes.

Chad and Zeke say at the same time, "Yeah!"

"Who're we?" Chad starts as they head towards the door.

"WILD CATS!" every boy in the lounge shouts.

After a few minutes of saying the same thing, they all yell,

"WILD CATS! GET 'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"Boys." Kelsi says as they watch Chad, Zeke, and Troy go out to the basketball game.

"You can say that again." Martha says with a laugh.

AN: So.. How was the first chapter? I hope it makes sense :] review pleaseeee!


	3. Brat

Chapter 2: Brat

Troy's walking toward the boy's dorm to catch up with the guys, seeing as it's almost 12:25. Troy sees Gabriella getting followed by paparazzi.

_Dang, they're getting all in her face. I wonder if this is what she goes through everyday.._, Troy thinks to himself.

One of the paparazzi even pushes Gabriella onto the ground, just to get a picture. Troy decides enough is enough and runs up to them.

"Just leave me alone! Please!" Gabriella whispers, knowing no one heard her.

Except for the fact Troy did.

"I believe she said leave her alone." Troy shouts over the clicking of cameras and reporters asking questions.

The paparazzi take a few more pictures and ask a few more questions before finally just running off, leaving Gabriella on the ground.

"Are you okay?" the boy asks as he helps Gabriella off the ground.

"Do I _look _like I'm alright?" Gabriella says angrily.

The boy looks at her confused as she wipes off her pants. Gabriella just rolls her eyes and says, "What? Did you actually expect me to be nice? News flash: that side of me has been gone for a while."

"My name's Troy." The boy says while stretching out his hand for her to shake.

Gabriella rolls her eyes again and says, "So?"

Troy just rolls his eyes and turns to walk away.

"Wait!" Gabriella says.

He stops and then turns around, thinking she's going to apologize.

"Do you know where the auditorium is? I'm performing there in like," she pauses to look at her cell phone, "10 minutes."

Troy rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah. Follow me."

Gabriella's phone goes off and she answers it immediately.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I got lost." Gabriella answers quietly.

Troy stays quiet as they make their way to the auditorium. In fact, that's where he was going anyway. He hears her arguing and looks over at her. She has on big sunglasses, but he can tell she's upset.

"I'm sorry. I-I-I.." She says quietly.

Troy puts his hand comfortingly on her arm. She looks up at him and pulls her arm away quickly, but not before noticing the spark that she felt when he touched her.

"Yeah. I'm on my way. Bye." She says finally and hangs up.

After a few minutes, Troy opens the door marked 'auditorium'. Gabriella walks in, without saying thank you, and marches up towards the stage.

"You're welcome, by the way!" Troy shouts towards Gabriella.

Everyone who's in the auditorium stares at him like he's crazy.

Troy just laughs awkwardly and says, "Hi. How ya doin?"

The blue-eyed boy then turns around and goes back towards the boys' dorm to meet up with the guys, thinking about how Gabriella turned out to be such a… brat. EVEN**CELEBERTIES**GET**SCARED**EVEN**CELEBERITIES**GET**SCARED**

_Why do I always have to act like a brat? That guy, I mean Troy, was really cute and sweet. When did I start acting like this? _ Gabriella thinks to herself as she checks her makeup. Someone knocks on her door.

"Come in." Gabriella says quietly.

Her manager comes in with a angry look on her face.

"Where the heck have you been? We need to go over which songs you're going to sing. We've been looking for you for over a hour."

Gabriella sighs and says, "Look, Stacy, I'm sorry. I got lost. I needed some coffee."

Stacy, the manager, stands back shocked. _Gabriella.. apologizing? They don't belong together in the same sentence!_

Stacy chuckles to herself and Gabriella sends her a weird look.

"It's okay, just don't run off again! Anyway, okay so which songs do you want to sing? You have to sing at least 5."

Gabriella's eyes widen as she watches her manager pull out a pen to write on her clipboard.

"_Five_ songs? Are you kidding me? Gah." Gabriella exclaims dramatically and puts her head down.

Stacy rolls her eyes and mutters, "drama queen."

Gabriella immediately sits up and glares at Stacy, "What did you say?"

Stacy backs up a little and says, "Oh nothing. I thought maybe you could start off with Sneaker night."

Gabriella sighs and says, "Okay. Sneaker Night, Say Ok, Come Back To Me, Identified, and uh..Say It Again., I guess."

Stacy writes down the songs and nods, "Perfect. Anyway, I think you need to come out of your dressing room and sign a few autographs."

Gabriella looks into the mirror, completely ignoring her manager, and wonders where her actual life went. Without autographs, without the paparazzi.. _Without mom_, she mentally adds bitterly. Gabriella's mom had to take a unexpected business trip to Hawaii. Stacy looks at Gabriella, expecting an answer.

Gabriella shakes her head and says, "Oh okay. I'll come out in a minute."

Stacy nods and Gabriella watches her leave, before looking back into the mirror. She tries to remember a time when she wasn't all glam and she just had a day to relax in her pj's with her best friends. A day off. Three words, she's never gotten to know the meaning of. Since diapers, she's been singing.

"Gabriella Montez never gets a day off." Gabriella says softly to herself.

The screaming in the auditorium brings her back down to planet Earth. Gabriella jumps and gets out of her chair. She takes one more look into the mirror before walking out of her dressing room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe she's here!" Martha all but squeals, while walking with the guys and the girls toward the auditorium.

Taylor laughs at her friend and intertwines her left hand with Chad's right. Chad looks at her and winks. Taylor giggles softly.

No one hears Troy mutter to himself, "I can. Brat."

As they walk into the auditorium, they see that it's packed. Conveniently, the only seats available are the ones in the very front. Every girl at EHPS, or at least it seems that way to the boys, is screaming their hearts out. Troy, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, and Jason make their way to the front. Seeing as Troy is the basketball captain, nearly every girl wanted some of his attention.

"Hey Troy." Says a blonde head cheerleader.

Troy just smiles and says, "hey." And makes his way down o the front. As they finally get to their seats, the principal shouts over a microphone.

"Everyone, settle down! We have a special guest today at EHPS. I'm sure you all know her. Miss Gabriella Montez is here to sing us a few songs."

AN: I hope it wasn't awful. Please review! :]


	4. Tomorrow's Going to be a Long Day

AN: I don't own any of the songs in this chapter. I Hate This Part by The Pussycat dolls is one of my new favorite songs, so I hope ya'll enjoy(:

Tomorrow's Going To Be A Long Day

"Hey everyone! I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm here to sing you a few songs if you'd like." She says into a microphone.

The whole auditorium goes crazy once again.

She laughs into the microphone and says, "I'm guessing that's a yes."

Before the music starts playing, Gabriella whispers something to her manager who runs off.

"I'm going to sing you guys a new song. How'd you all like that? It's called I Hate This Part."

Screaming fills the auditorium as the music starts playing.

(Lyrics in bold)

"**We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue **

**And right now radio's all that we can hear **

**Now we Ain't talk since we left, it's so over due **

**It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here**

**The world slows down **

**But my heart beats fast right now **

**I know this is the part **

**Where the end starts **

**I can't take it any longer **

**Thought that we were stronger **

**All we do is linger **

**Slipping through our fingers **

**I don't wanna try now **

**All that's left's goodbye to **

**Find a way that I can tell you **

**I hate this part right here **

**I hate this part right here **

**I just can't take your tears **

**I hate this part right here **

**Everyday, 7 takes of the same old scene **

**Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine **

**Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep **

**But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me**

**The world slows down **

**But my heart beats fast right now **

**I know this is the part **

**Where the end starts **

**I can't take it any longer **

**Thought that we were stronger **

**All we do is linger **

**Slipping through our fingers **

**I don't wanna try now **

**All that's left's goodbye to **

**Find a way that I can tell you **

**I hate this part right here **

**I hate this part right here **

**I just can't take your tears **

**I hate this part right here **

**I know you'll ask me to hold on **

**And carry on like nothing's wrong **

**But there is no more time for lies **

**'Cause I see sunset in your eyes **

**I can't take it any longer **

**Thought that we were stronger **

**All we do is linger **

**Slipping through our fingers **

**I don't wanna try now **

**All that's left's goodbye to **

**Find a way that I can tell you **

**That I gotta do it, **

**I gotta do it, **

**I gotta do it **

**I hate this part **

**I gotta do it, **

**I gotta do it, **

**I gotta do it **

**I hate this part right here **

**I hate this part right here **

**I just can't take these tears **

**I hate this part right here"**

The music stops and everyone cheers. Troy is amazed at her voice. Throughout the rest of the concert, Troy listens to her sing and have fun on stage. _Where's that girl off-stage? I want to meet __**her **__not the little brat I met today, _Troy thinks to himself once the concert is over and the gang is heading back to the dorms.

"She was amazing!"

"She's even better live than on her CD!"

"I love her new song!"

Girls voices from everywhere on campus tell their friends. Especially Troy's friends.

"I wonder what she's like, personally I mean." Taylor questions while swinging her and Chad's intertwined hands.

Troy rolls his eyes and says, "She's not that great. Trust me."

The girls all stop talking and walking, causing the boys to stop suddenly.

"What do you mean, Troy? Have you even met her?" Taylor asks with amusement in her voice.

Troy shrugs and says nonchalantly,"Yeah. I accidentally bumped into her today on my way to the Zone."

The zone is the lounge in the area of the girl's dorms. One kid said it one day a few years back and the name stuck.

"How can you tell if she's a brat? Did you talk to her?" Kelsi asks while staring Troy down.

Troy sighs and explains what went down a couple hours earlier. Unfortunately for Troy, none of the girls (or the guys for that matter) believed him.

"Gabriella Montez is sweet on interviews. Why would she be a brat? I'm sure you just caught her on a bad day, Troy." Martha says while the girls all glare at Troy.

"It might be the time of the month, bro." Chad says with a cheesy smile on his face.

The girls all groan and smack him upside the head. The guys just laugh.

"Now that we've discussed this, can we _please_ move back to the dorm before the rain starts?" Zeke says while looking up at the suddenly darken sky.

"Zeke, you're just in a pissed off mood because you have a fear of rain, which is really weird by the way." Taylor speaks up.

Everyone laughs and they continue to walk to the Zone, avoiding the subject of Gabriella Montez.

**4 days later- a week before Christmas break**

"You cannot be serious, mom!" Gabriella yells.

Serena Montez sighs and zips up her daughters many suit cases.

"It's what's best for you, honey. I promise, you'll thank me in the long run. Plus, you'll only be there like a week before Christmas break."

Gabriella rolls her eyes and says, "There's no point! I'm doing fine with a tutor."

"As of this morning, you no longer _have _a tutor, Mija."

Gabriella's eyes widen as she says, "You fired him?! Just so I can go to some stupid school halfway across the world-"

Serena interrupts and says, "No no. He quit. Said you're too much to handle. I completely agree, which is why you're going to EHPS."

Gabriella screams and throws herself onto her bed. This can't be happening, this can't be happening.

"Mom! Sharpay was going to see if I could be in her movie!"

Mrs. Montez rolls her eyes, "You've been in plenty of movies, honey. I think it's time you have a normal life."

Gabriella flips around on her bed, angrily.

"A normal life? A normal life is for losers! in case you haven't noticed, mom, I'm a star!"

"Believe me, I've noticed.." her mother mutters while walking towards her daughters bedroom door.

"What was that?" Gabriella asks while texting Sharpay her heart-breaking news.

"Oh nothing, Mija. We're leaving tomorrow, so be prepared. Have a good night's sleep. I love you." Mrs. Montez says while opening the door.

"You too." Gabriella says as her mother closes the door.

Gabriella's cell phone goes off immediately after she sends Sharpay that horrible text.

"_You cannot be serious, Gabi!" _

Gabriella sighs and says, "I know, right! I can't believe it either!"

"_Oh! I know what you could do! You could get emancipated from her! That's what I did, last month. I have my own apartment and you can totally share it with me! It'd be fabulous!"_

Gabriella laughs a little and says, "Well, it's not really that bad. It's a good school, Shar. It's one of the best in the country, so I hear. I think you'd like it. Ooh! I know! You could come with me!"

Before her friend even replies, Gabriella knows the answer.

"_Me? School? I don't think so, Gabs. I mean. I'd do anything for you and all, but… no thanks. Ew. Homework. Ew!"_

Gabriella rolls her eyes and replies, "I know. I'll survive I guess. Anyway, I'm leaving tomorrow so this is my last night in the city."

Gabriella walks towards her balcony and opens the two doors. She walks out and stands with one hand on her cell and one on the banister.

"_OMG. I can't believe this! I would come over there, but I just did my nails and you're on speaker. Plus, I'm in Paris."_

Gabriella laughs and rolls her eyes, "it's fine. I'll text you later, I think I'm going to head to bed. I have to start my first day tomorrow."

"_Aww. I'm going to miss you Gabs! Alright. I better go too. Must get my beauty sleep. Ciao."_

"Ciao." Gabriella says then hangs up.

She sighs and says to herself, "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

AN: Review please(:


	5. First Day Part 1

AN: Sorry! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while… please review : ) I think I'll even do another chapter **TODAY **if I actually get a response to this one. Anyway, enjoy! **Warning for younger readers: there will be some cuss words in this chapter, so.. watch out.**

Chapter 5: First Day at EHPS- Part 1

Gabriella stares out the window of her limo, looking but not really seeing anything.

"We're here, Gabs." Her mother says calmly, while closing her magazine.

Gabriella doesn't hear her. She hash her ipod turned up all the way. Mrs. Montez rolls her eyes and pulls the earphones out of her daughter's ears.

"Hey! I was listening to that." Gabriella snaps as she turns to face her mother.

"I know, but you've got to get ready to get out. We're pulling into the gate.", her mother pauses, "honey, I wasn't being cruel sending you here, you know that.. right?"

On the inside, Gabriella knows her mother is only trying to get her to be the girl _before _she turned into a obnoxious little brat. Gabriella starts to nod, but then her phone vibrates in her lap of her blue jeans. Gabriella flips open her phone and reads the text:

_Gabriella! I miss you already, call me soon. XOXO, Shar._

Gabriella smiles and types in a similar response. Closing her phone, Gabriella looks towards her mother. Gabriella's shocked to find that her mother already exited the limo. Gabriella huffs as she grabs her purse and stuffs her ipod and cell phone into it. She quickly puts on her sunglasses before exiting the limo. She groans inwardly as she walks up to where her mother is standing, by the front door just beside the sign that reads: EHPS. Gabriella groans out loud and starts complaining as soon as they walk through the door.

Meanwhile…

Troy laughs as he dribbles the basketball.

"Don't laugh, dude! It seriously wasn't funny." Chad exclaims, while trying to get the ball away from Troy.

Troy, Zeke, and Jason all look at each other, then at Chad. They immediately start laughing.

Chad rolls his eyes and says, "do the little girls need a time out to giggle or are we all men?"

Troy laughs and says, "_We_ are, Chad, but you on the other hand… dressed up like a girl!"

Chad pouts and stops trying to take the ball from Troy, "Guys, come on! it wasn't even that funny. It was for extra credit.."

"We all know how much you need that." Zeke teases.

"You had bubble gum _in _your hair! It was all over the place, dude!" Jason laughs.

"It was definitely a photo op." Zeke says while showing the picture.

Chad's eyes widen as Zeke shows him the picture.

"Dude! Erase it before Taylor sees! She'll never go out with me again!" Chad says while wrestling with Zeke to get the picture.

The gym door opens and guess who walks in?

"Troy?" someone whispers.

Troy turns around to see Gabriella standing there with a couple of pieces of paper in her hands and a purse on her shoulder.

"Gabriella.." he whispers back, mostly to himself.

They stare at each other and the three teenage boys behind them laugh at the look on Troy's face.

"Dude, you two gonna check each other out or you gonna introduce your boys?" Zeke says while punching Troy lightly on the shoulder.

Troy snaps out of it and blushes along with Gabriella. Gabriella walks closer and pushes her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Hey, guys, I'm Gabriella, but I'm kind of sure you already knew that." She says with a slight laugh.

The boys laugh, minus Troy, who just kind of stares at Gabriella like she's lost her mind. Troy drops the basketball he's holding.

_Why is she being nice to them? She doesn't even know their freaking names yet!,_ Troy thinks angrily as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I guess we'll introduce ourselves, my name's Chad." Chad says with a friendly smile as he reaches out his hand to shake Gabriella's.

Gabriella smiles and shakes his hand politely.

"The name's Zeke. I've heard good things about you, Gabriella. Maybe I could make you a pie or cookies sometime?"

Troy slaps him on the back, hard.

"Dude, I don't think she wants to sit here and talk to us nobodies when she could be out and about." Troy says with a sad smile.

Gabriella's smile fades as she glares at Troy.

"Troy, can I talk to you for a sec? Alone." Gabriella says with a glare at him.

Troy rolls his eyes, "You sure you want me? Cause I'm sure you'd rather bite someone else's head off."

Gabriella just walks away while motioning Troy to follow her.

When they're alone, Gabriella looks at him angrily.

"What's wrong with you, Troy?" Gabriella exclaims.

"Why're you even _here, _Gabriella?" Troy snaps back.

Gabriella rolls her eyes and says, "Wouldn't you like you know. You'd probably humiliate me some more."

Troy's eyes widen as he gets angrier, "_Humiliate? You?_ Gabriella, if anything _you've _humiliated _me_."

"What've I done to you? You're the one making insulting comments in front of your friends." Gabriella says while poking him in the chest.

Troy grabs her hand and lowers it. He feels the electric shock and immediately lets go.

"You embarrassed me when you came to EHPS to have a concert, remember?"

Gabriella looks down at the ground.

"I thought so." Troy snaps as he starts to walk away.

"I'm coming to school here, Troy." Gabriella shouts at him.

He turns around and shouts back, "Yeah, well, don't expect me to show you around, _brat_!"

Gabriella's eyes fill with tears as she runs past Troy and past the people in the gym.

Gabriella turns to his friends and says with tears falling down her face, "Tell Troy I think he's an ass."

With that said, she exits the gym, attempting to find the nearest restroom to wash her face. Zeke, Jason, and Chad all glare at Troy when he walks back into the gym picking up a basketball.

"Dude!" they say simultaneously.

Troy shoots the ball from the free throw line and makes it.

Instead of the normal cheering he gets from his friends, he's met with the silent glares and whispering behind his back.

"I can hear you, you know!" Troy yells at them, angrily.

"Good, dude, why were you being such a.." Chad starts.

"Ass to Gabriella. She seems nice." Jason finishes.

Before Troy can talk, Zeke says, "We know how you met her and crap, but still. Troy, your parents raised you to be a better person than that."

Troy throws the basketball at the gym doors. He slams Zeke against the wall, angrily.

"**Don't you **_**ever**_**, **_**ever**_** talk about my parents again, **_**Zeke.**_" Troy yells and then releases Zeke and runs out of the gym.

"You think we went too far?" Jason asks dumbly.

Chad and Zeke both slap Jason over the head.

Gabriella's just finishing her make up, when a load of girls enter the bathroom. Gabriella sighs, knowing this meant autographs and she's never one to turn down a fan.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella turns to face one of her oldest friends. She screams happily and pulls her in for a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Tay! It's been so long!" Gabriella says happily.

Taylor smiles as they pull out of the hug.

"Girl, when you came for the concert, I was like oh my gosh! You're like a superstar now!" Taylor gushes.

Gabriella blushes and says, "Yeah, it's not all it's cracked up to be."

Taylor looks at her suspiciously before saying, "Oops sorry, I forgot to introduce you to my friends, Martha and Kelsi."

Gabriella smiles towards Matha and Kelsi, "Hey guys. How's it going?"

Martha and Kelsi just smile.

"I love you're CD." Kelsi speaks up.

Gabriella smiles, it never gets old when someone tells her how much they love her CD.

"Thanks, Kelsi. I appreciate it." Gabriella says and smiles.

Martha pulls Taylor aside while Gabriella and Kelsi talk about everything.

"Tay, you didn't tell us you knew her! You just played it off like you're just another one of her fans." Martha whispers angrily.

Taylor smiles sadly and replies, "I know, but I didn't think anyone would believe me. Besides, this is the first time I've seen her in years."

Kelsi and Gabriella walk up to them.

"Hey guys, I told Gabriella that we can show her where everything is. Is that okay?" Kelsi says with a smile.

"Sure. We can catch up." Taylor says while following Martha and Kelsi out of the bathroom.

Gabriella smiles and thinks, _maybe this place won't be so bad, after all._

AN: how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Let me know : )


	6. First Day Part 2

Chapter 6: The First Day Part 2

Gabriella laughs for what seems like the millionth time that day. She's never laughed so much since.. well.. since before _Caleb_. She frowns as her mind takes her back to her cruel, ex-boyfriend.

"Girl, you okay?"

Taylor's voice immediately snaps Gabriella out of her trance. Gabriella looks at Taylor and smiles. Looking around, she realizes that Martha and Kelsi are nowhere in sight.

"Hey where'd Kelsi and Martha-" She starts, but is interrupted by a deep voice.

"Hey baby." The voice says.

_It sounds so much like Caleb_, Gabriella thinks and she has to take a deep breath to calm herself. It doesn't help as her breathing continues to grow heavier. Without looking back, Gabriella runs to the library.

"Hey C-" Taylor starts, but realizes that Gabriella took off.

Taylor turns to her boyfriend and smiles.

"Oh well, I guess you can meet her later. As for now.." She trails off with a mischievous smile on her face.

Chad laughs and says, "Oh, Miss McKessie, you seem to read my thoughts on a daily basis. To the cafeteria we go!"

Chad starts walking, while pulling Taylor with him. Taylor laughs and pulls him to a stop.

"I was talking about making out.." She says with a laugh.

Chad's eyes widen as he nods, "To the make-out spot!"

Taylor laughs as he pulls her along as they run across campus.

--

Gabriella takes a deep breath as she tries to calm herself. She's shaking like a leaf. First thing that comes to her mind, _panic attack._

_What if he comes here? What if he hurts me again? What if I-_

The slamming of the library door interrupts her thoughts. She tries to control her rapid breathing, hoping he doesn't hear her. Suddenly, tears spring down her face as she thinks back to all the times he hurt her. Sitting behind a shelf of books, Gabriella looks down at her hands.

"What the- Gabriella?" a deep voice asks.

Now near sobbing, Gabriella pleads, "Don't h-h-h-h-h-hurt me!"

Her eyes are closed as she sobs, not caring for once if she ruins her make-up.

"Gabriella.." the voice is gentle, calming, totally the opposite of Caleb's, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella looks up through blurry eyes and sees deep blue ocean eyes looking back at her. She cries harder as her breathing seems to be damn near impossible.

"T-t-troy?" She whispers.

Troy had already sat on the ground, close to Gabriella. Troy put a hand on her knee, trying to calm her down.

"What happened, Gabriella?" He whispers back, and then adds, "Do I need to kick somebody's ass?"

Gabriella giggles slightly as her breathing starts to return to normal.

"I thought.. you didn't…." she pauses, trying to catch her breath, "like… spoiled… brats.."

Troy chuckles and pulls Gabriella into his arms. He notices when she flinches before she relaxes into his arms.

After a few minutes of silence, and Gabriella's sobbing turns into mere crying, Troy asks, "What happened, Gabriella?"

Gabriella is silent as she wipes away her tears. She quickly removes herself from Troy's arms. Troy looks at her confused as she stands up on shaky legs.

"Gabriella?" He asks, as he stands up next to her.

Gabriella turns to look at the clock on the side of the wall.

"Oh my gosh. I was supposed to meet-" She says trying to come up with a lame excuse, then stops when Troy gives her a look.

Gabriella sighs and whispers, "Thanks Troy. I know you don't understand but it meant a lot."

Troy watches as Gabriella grabs her purse and starts walking away.

"What the _hell_?" He said to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

AN: I know, short, but please review! :]


	7. Text Message

It's been a couple of weeks since the library incident. Troy didn't tell anyone about it, because he was concerned that Gabriella would beat the hell out of him if he did. So, he kept quiet. All the while, Gabriella fights her growing feelings for a certain basketball captain.

"Taylor, wanna watch a movie with me?" Gabriella asks, while coming out of the bathroom.

Her roommate replies, "Gabriella, I have this huge test to study for. You should start studying too, ya know."

Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, Tay. I'm gonna make some popcorn."

Gabriella walks into their mini kitchen and puts a bag of popcorn in the microwave. While waiting for the popcorn, Gabriella thinks back to when Troy held her in his arms. She felt safe, which she hasn't felt in a long time. The sound of the microwave beeping brings Gabriella out of her thoughts.

A few minutes into the movie, Taylor turns to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, do you like Troy?"

Gabriella chokes on a mouthful of popcorn and looks at Taylor, before bursting out laughing.

"Me like Troy?" Gabriella giggles, "Yeah, right."

"Stranger things have happened, Gabby." Taylor replies, closing her history book.

Gabriella just rolls her eyes and attempts to watch _John Tucker Must Die__, _one of her favorite movies.

"Gabriella!" Taylor squeaks, in a way only Taylor can do.

Gabriella snaps her head towards Taylor, "What, Taylor? What the hell could you possibly want? I've told you before, I don't like Troy!"

Taylor rolls her eyes, "You know what I think, girl?"

Gabriella stays quiet, knowing she'll tell her anyway.

"I think you're scared to love him."

Gabriella freezes, and then decides to ignore her and watch the movie. _She doesn't know anything_, her mind tells her, _she doesn't know anything._

--

Several days later, the gang is chilling in the girls lounge area. Everyone, except Gabriella is there discussing some stupid bet between Jason and Chad.

"Dude! I so beat you, get over it!" Jason exclaims.

Chad rolls his eyes and says, "Don't lie, Jason! I totally schooled your ass."

Jason scowls at Chad and they continue to argue. Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi roll their eyes at the boys.

"Remind me why we're friends with them?" Martha jokes.

Taylor shrugs, "We're the only ones who will talk to them."

The girls laugh at the boys' oblivious nature.

"Hey, where's Gabriella?" Troy asks.

Taylor raises an eyebrow, "Why you interested, Troy? I thought you said, and I quote, 'I hope she burns in the fiery pits of hell'"

Troy rolls his eyes, "I never said that. I was just wondering."

Taylor looks unconvinced and starts to say something when Gabriella walks in the lounge. She looks depressed, almost like she's living a waking nightmare.

"Gabriella?" Taylor whispers, worried about her friend.

Gabriella sits in a chair by the group, but looks out the window. Taylor pokes Gabriella, causing her to jump.

"What the he—Oohhh. Taylor. Hey." Gabriella replies, holding a hand to her heart.

Taylor raises an eyebrow at her friend, "What's wrong, Gabs?"

Gabriella's eyes fill with tears, but she quickly blinks them away.

"Nothing." She mumbles, wishing her friend would just leave her alone.

Taylor looks at Troy, but he's pretending to read a magazine. She sighs and moves towards Gabriella.

"Gabriella, why don't we go for a walk—"

"NO!" Gabriella yells, causing attention to be turned to her.

Taylor stands back, stunned at her friend's reaction.

"Gabriella, calm down. I'm just worried—" Taylor tries to explain.

"Worried? You don't know me well enough to be worried about me, Taylor.", Gabriella snaps.

Taylor narrows her eyes, "Oh, excuse me, pop star. Forgive me for trying to be your friend!"

Taylor picks up her backpack and storms out. Gabriella rolls her eyes. She glares at the others, who are looking right at her.. except Troy.

"Anyone else want to be _worried _about me?" Gabriella snaps.

They all mumble something unintelligent and leave the room. Troy stays seated, still "reading" his sports magazine.

Gabriella glares at him, "Aren't you going to leave, too?"

Troy looks up at her and rolls his eyes, "Nope."

Gabriella rolls her eyes and pulls her cell phone out of her pocket. Shakily, she opens up a text message:

_hey baby, it's me.. Caleb. Just wanted you to know I have a surprise for you. I love you._

Gabriella feels nauseated just as she did when she first read it about half an hour ago. It's the first time she's had contact with him in… months. She closes her eyes tightly, begging herself to get a grip.

"Hey.. you wanna go grab some dinner?"

She sighs angrily and says, "Why would I want to go somewhere with _you_?"

"Whatever." Troy says and closes his magazine as he stands up.

She doesn't look at him when he exits, suddenly feeling shy. Finally alone, Gabriella calls her best friend.

"_Hey…"_

"Sharpay! I'm so glad you answered. I-"

"_..this is Sharpay. Leave a message, but if you don't, I don't care. Tootles!"_

"Hey Shar. It's Gabriella. Just—call me when you get this okay? I miss you, Bestie! Tootles!" Gabriella says then quickly closes her phone.


	8. Friends?

Even Celebrities Get Scared

Chapter 8

Gabriella sat in the middle of class, completely zoned out. All she could think about was Caleb. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to get rid of his memory.

"_Come on, Caleb. Why can't we go out for once?" Gabriella begged._

_Caleb growled at her and held onto her arm tightly, "Because, Gabriella. We're going to have fun here."_

_He started hitting her until she fell onto the floor, crying for help._

_Caleb bent down and said, "No one cares that you're hurting, Gabriella. No one."_

_He reached for her again and hit her one last time before she lost consciousness._

"Ms. Montez!"

Gabriella gasped and opened her eyes. She must have fallen asleep. Gabriella looked up to see her teacher glaring at her from the front of the room. All eyes were on her.

"Oh. Sorry, Mr. Rockman. Won't happen again." Gabriella said softly and sat up straighter.

Mr. Rockman just gave a brief nod and continued on with his lecture. Gabriella could feel eyes on her and she turned around. Taylor and Chad were staring at her, obviously worried. Gabriella said nothing and turned back to the front. Finally, the bell rang. Gabriella sighed, grateful to finally leave this class.

"Oh, Ms. Montez." Mr. Rockman called from the front of the room as students exited the classroom; "I need to see you for a brief moment."

Gabriella nodded and looked at Taylor and Chad.

"I'll meet you guys at the Zone, okay?" Gabriella said softly.

Taylor said nothing, obviously still mad at Gabriella about what happened a few days ago.

"Cool. See ya there, G." Chad said with a grin and walked out the door with Taylor.

Gabriella quickly gathered her books and walked towards her teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Rockman?" She said quietly.

Her forty-something-year-old teacher looked at her worriedly, "You look like you haven't slept in days. Anything wrong?"

Gabriella shifted slightly; no one had asked her that in a while.

"Nope. I'm fine, Mr. Rockman." Gabriella lied smoothly and even gave him a smile.

Mr. Rockman smiled back and said, "Well, if there's anything going on, you can talk to me or set up an appointment with one of our counselors."

Gabriella nodded and said, "Thanks."

"Now, I wanted to talk to you about your last test grade.." Mr. Rockman said with a frown.

Gabriella sighed as she finally made it to the Zone. Her phone started ringing so she threw her books onto a seat and opened her purse. She dug around for a few seconds before finding it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Gabs!"_

Gabriella shrieked happily and everyone looked at her, "Oops. Sorry!"

She turned around and started talking fast into the phone.

"Shar! You haven't returned my phone calls in days!"

"_I know, G. I'm so sorry! I've been working on several projects lately and I've been exhausted. So, how're you? How's that fancy school of yours?"_

Gabriella sighed, "It's.. okay. So, um, I got a text the other night from Caleb."

"_No fucking way! I'm gonna kill him!"_

Gabriella walked out onto the Quad and sat down by the fountain.

"Yep. So I kinda freaked." Gabriella said softly, hoping no one could hear her.

"_I would too! Have you told anybody else about it?"_

"Of course not, Shar! Everyone here thinks I'm a spoiled little brat and I can't help but agree with them."

"_Don't you start that shit with me, Gab. You and I both know that what Caleb did.. you didn't deserve that. No one deserves to be treated that way."_

Gabriella sighs again, "I'm not so sure. He said that he loves me and that he has a surprise for me."

She felt bile rise up in her throat at the thought of seeing Caleb again. Face to face.

"_I'm on my way. I'll text you when I land."_

Before Gabriella can say anything else, Sharpay hangs up. Gabriella sighs and closes her phone. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Someone finally tell Gabriella Montez, the pop star off?"

Gabriella groaned, "I'm not in the mood, Troy."

Troy sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Troy." Gabriella said, her irritation with him clearly showing.

A couple of seconds pass before Troy says something else.

"Who was that on the phone?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at Troy, "Why do you care?"

Troy narrowed his eyes, "Look, I'm just trying to be a friend to you. It doesn't seem like you have many these days."

Troy stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Troy turned around.

"Want to grab something to eat?" Gabriella suggested.

Troy raised his eyebrow at her suspiciously. Gabriella shrugged sheepishly.

"And you'll tell me what's wrong?"

Gabriella sighed but reluctantly nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Troy grinned.

Gabriella blushed and sent a quick text to Chad explaining where she was going.


	9. Happy

Even Celebrities Get Scared

Chapter 9

"So, so are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Gabriella groaned and took a bite of her hamburger. Troy gave her a look as he bit into his own hamburger.

"Sorry, err.. yeah. I guess. You have to promise me something though." Gabriella said and took a sip of her water; Troy just nodded and waited for her to continue, "You can't interrupt me. Also, you can't tell anyone."

Troy snorts, "Easier said than done."

Gabriella glares at him, "Why am I even hanging out with you right now?"

"Because you need someone to talk to and it looks like I'm the only person available right now who's willing to talk to you." Troy said bluntly.

"Don't sugar-coat it for me or anything." Gabriella said sarcastically with an eye-roll.

Troy just laughed and motioned for her to start talking.

"Well," Gabriella took a deep breath as she started, "I met him a few years ago, before all the movie deals happened and… I think it was when I released my first album when I met him. He was acting all smooth and—"

"Wait" Troy interrupted, causing Gabriella to glare at him, "Who's the mysterious 'he'?"

Gabriella sighed in annoyance, "He would be Caleb. My crazy ex-boyfriend who is out to get me."

Troy laughed at her choice of words, "out to get you?"

Gabriella slapped him on the arm with a slight grin, "I'm being serious, Troy."

Troy laughed, throwing his arms up, "Finally! She smiles!"

Gabriella frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Troy shrugs and says innocently, "Continue."

Gabriella, who still had her hand on Troy's arm, sighed, "Fine. So, anyway, like I was saying.. I met him at my release party, actually. He seemed nice but it turns out.. he wasn't so nice. There. Happy?"

Troy ignored her last question and asked, "What do you mean by he wasn't so nice?"

Gabriella finally took her hand off of Troy's arm, blushing as she did this, and ate a fry.

"Gabriella?" Troy sounded concerned enough to touch her hand. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "What did he do?"

"What?" She croaked out, "What do you want from me?"

Troy said nothing, only looking at her. Finally, after a few moments of complete silence, Gabriella spoke.

"He abused me."

Troy's jaw dropped and said, "What? He—"

"Yes," Gabriella exclaimed, "My ex-boyfriend used to hit me."

Everyone started to stare at her. Gabriella glared back at them. Troy sighed and put money down on the table before helping Gabriella out of the restaurant. Troy said nothing as they got into his car. Gabriella turned her head so he couldn't see her tears.

"Gabriella..." Troy said softly, "I had no idea."

"No one did or does. Well, Sharpay does." Gabriella sniffed.

"Your best friend?" Troy questioned and handed her a tissue.

Gabriella nodded and took the tissue.

"So, not even your mom knows this?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at him, "Like I could actually tell my mom about that. She's usually out of town. When she's not she's with her precious boyfriend _Trevor_."

Troy noticed how Gabriella said her mother's boyfriend's name with disgust.

"Look, you may not believe me but I've been in this situation before." Troy said soothingly.

Gabriella looked at him strangely, "You've hit your girlfriend before?!"

Troy gasped, "What? No! No! I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I," Troy swallowed, "was a victim of abuse, too."

Gabriella's jaw dropped, "You?"

Troy looked away for a second, "Yeah. My parents died in a car crash a couple years ago and I was too young to be on my own so I went to stay with my aunt and uncle. My uncle abused me everyday until finally the state noticed what was happening and stepped in. They decided it would be best for me to finish out school somewhere far away. So here I am."

Gabriella smiles softly at him, "Here you are. Actually, here we both are. We both made it through something horrible and yet, here we are. Together."

Troy nodded, smiling at her, "Together."

Gabriella sighed, "I'm really sorry about being so awful to you and to Taylor. I'm so _sorry_. I just… I guess I built up this wall around my heart and I'm scared to let anyone in. I just figure that if I don't let anyone in, I won't have to get hurt."

Troy just stared at her. Gabriella bit her lip anxiously. Had she said something to offend him?

"You have to let someone in, Gab. Otherwise, you'll end up alone." Troy said thoughtfully.

Gabriella nodded, actually taking his words to heart.

"You're right, Troy." She whispered, letting a tear roll down her face.

Troy saw it and wiped it away. His hand caressed her cheek for a second before he finally leaned in. Gabriella gasped when she realized what was about to happen. She leaned in and let their lips touch. Suddenly, she wasn't worried about Caleb or anything else. For the first time in a long time, Gabriella Montez felt _alive_. And Troy made her feel that way.

Troy was the first one to pull away with a blush as red as a tomato.

"Sorry, I just—" He started but was interrupted when Gabriella pulled him back in for another kiss.

They both pulled away at the same time and just looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Troy." Gabriella whispered then added, "I'm not."

Troy grinned, "Good."

With that said, he started up his car and pulled out of the parking space.

Gabriella entered her room with a grin and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and sighed dreamily. She hadn't felt like this in almost a year. She felt... happy. While her and Troy hadn't gotten off to the best start, she could tell by that kiss that things between them were about to change. She had known from the moment she laid eyes on him that he was different, so much _different_ than Caleb.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Gabriella snapped out of her revere to see Taylor with her arms crossed.

"I was getting something to eat. I texted Chad and told him..." Gabriella said and dropped her purse on her bed.

"Well, Chad isn't me." Taylor snapped, "You were supposed to meet us, remember? Or has all that fame really gotten to your head like everyone here says?"

Gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry about the other day, Tay."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I'm just trying to- wait, _what?_"

"I'm also sorry for giving you all such a hard time. I've been acting like a brat and that isn't really who I am. I just... I've been through hell and I thought that maybe I should become a different person, but now I'm realizing what a mistake that was." Gabriella said as she turned around.

"Uhh… huh?" Taylor asked, obviously confused at Gabriella's apology. Everyone had pretty much gotten used to Gabriella acting like a brat, although, now she could tell that Gabriella was changing, for the better.

Gabriella smiled softly at Taylor, "Can we please be friends again? I miss my roomie."

Taylor grinned, "Apology accepted, Gab."

She was thankful to have the real Gabriella back, even if she wasn't sure exactly how long it would last.

Gabriella grinned, "friends?"

Taylor nodded with a laugh, "Friends!"

The two shared a hug then started talking nonstop. They had missed talking to each other. It was exhausting to be fighting with a friend, especially a roommate.

"Yo, Troy!"

Troy smiled at his friends and said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Chad shrugged, "Playin' a little WII. Wanna join?"

Troy nodded and Jason threw him a remote.

"So," Zeke grinned, "Someone told me they saw you leaving a restaurant with Gabriella."

Troy started playing the game, "So?"

Zeke laughed, "So," he said mockingly, "I think you like her."

Troy stopped playing the game to defend himself, "I do not!"

"Did you see him blush?" Chad laughed.

Troy blushed even harder then, "Shut up."

"Troy and Gabby sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-" Jason sang until Troy punched him in the shoulder, "Geez, Troy gets defensive when he's in love."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Can we stop gossiping like a bunch of middle school girls and just play the game?"

AN: SO, it's been two years since I've updated this, but I've recently gotten inspiration again. Hopefully, there will be more to come! : )


End file.
